A Dog's Day (aaidnked's request)
by Red Dragonette
Summary: Beast Boy attempts to use Raven's spell book to make himself hot to attract girls. But it backfires and turns him into a dog. Now the only girls who'll be attracted to him are female dogs and they're not the right kind of girls he's looking for.


Beast Boy paced around back and forth in his room with his index finger and thumb holding his chin in thought. He said to himself, "Come on Beast Boy, think, think. What would make girls dig you?" Yesterday, he had found a cute girl at the vegan cafe and made an attempt to woo her. But he got downright rejected due to his 'ugliness', much to his disappointment. Since then, the green shapeshifter had been trying come up with all sorts of ideas on how to be a Chad and attract girls. He thought of funny jokes to humor them with, cool pickup lines to get their desired attention, and most importantly, what he could do to make himself look handsome. He moaned, "Man, I wish there was some way I could be hot." Could he get plastic surgery? No, that would be too expensive, even if he borrowed his friends' money. Maybe lift weights to grow muscles? That sounds much work. How about a diet? But he was already on a vegetarian diet and that did nothing to make him look better than he is now.

As Beast Boy continued to ponder on his methods, a glowing black light catches the corner of his eye. "Huh?" The boy stopped and looked at what was going on outside his open door. He saw a line of black light shining from underneath Raven's room door. It was clear that the half-demon was doing one of her meditations again. The girl was something like a sorceress; she, unlike the other titans, has the ability to use magic. But she specialized more in telekinetic abilities, which she mostly used in crime-fighting. Raven has a library of mystic tomes in her room; perhaps one of them could teach him the power used to magically make himself look like a hunk. A wide smile formed on Beast Boy's face as he beamed, "That's it!" He got the idea to go into Raven's room and pick out the right spell book he needs. But of course, he would need to wait for her to leave the room first. The shapeshifter stayed in his room and waited for the goth girl to leave hers, keeping his eyes on her door as he eagerly waited for it to open.

Minutes after minutes passed and the boy's impatience was gripping his mind hard. By now he was squirming on the floor, huddling his own legs and rocking on his side while biting his lip. His eyes were also wide and strained with agitation. It was so boring waiting for Raven to leave; he wondered when the heck was the cambion going to hurry up and get out of there. He tried to entertain himself by replaying memories of his favorite TV shows in his head, but it was not working at all. He thought anxiously, _'Why is she taking a million years to leave? Come on Raven, hurry up already! I think I'm dying over.'_ After a couple of minutes more, the door finally swung open and Raven finally walked out into the hallway after closing her door. An excited grin formed on Beast Boy's face as he thought, _'Yes, finally!'_ He peeked past the edge of his room border and watched the girl disappear around the corner. Once she was gone out of sight, the green boy snuck his way over to her and open the door, going in and closing it behind him.

Raven's room was quite dark and filled with all sorts of mystic and strange objects. After that episode with the magic mirror that took him and Cyborg into Raven's mind, Beast Boy knew better than to touch any of the girl's possession. But at least the spell books would not do anything crazy upon contact, right? They were just books that will not do anything unless the mumbo jumbo magic words were spoken. He went to the book shelf and skimmed his pointing finger across the air at the spines of the books, looking for any particular titles or appearances that seem like that could give him exactly what he needs. With scrutinizing his eyes, he said, "Okay, let's see..." Then his eyes lit up, "Ooh! I think that's it!" He soon settled upon a red & black book and took it out to read through. He checked the index first to make his search efficient. "Come on, come on... Ooh, here we go!" He found the very spell he was looking for and turned the page to the number it was on. There, he read what the spell does and how to cast it. He read, "To make yourself good-looking to those you're trying to attract, you got to say "Pulchra Dilectione" and kiss the member of your species." He smiled and continued, "Sounds easy enough." He also read that the preparation spell would only last for 5 minutes, meaning that he cannot say it just yet. So he needs to be somewhere close where he can find a girlfriend. Beast Boy held the spell book to his side and confidently said, "Alright Beast Boy, time to go out there and make yourself a hit with the ladies!" He left Raven's room and went back to his, where he went out the window and transformed into an eagle to fly to the city. In his talons, he carried the book with him to look up the words again, since they were too complicated to remember.

* * *

The public park seems like a good place to pick up chicks. People come to this place all the time. Beast Boy walked on one of the concrete paths in the park as he looked around for a pretty teenage girl. Eventually, his eyes fell upon a skirt-wearing blonde in a ponytail sitting on a bench drinking a cup of smoothie with her pet dog beside her. Beast Boy smiled, "This is it, Beast Boy. Time to work that spell and get hitched with a babe!" He opened the book back to the page he was on and spoke the magic words, "Pulchra Dilectione!" A purple light appeared around the book before it touched the shapeshifter and formed an aura of the same essence around him. The aura sank down and disappeared into his body, infusing him with the enchantment that would make him ultimately handsome upon a kiss. Now that Step 1 was complete, it was on to Step 2. Beast Boy went over to the blonde girl with an assertive smile on his face. He flirted, "Hey baby, how's it hanging?"

The girl answered, "Um fine, and uh who are you?"

The shapeshifter pointed his thumb at himself and answered, "The name's Beast Boy. You know? From the Teen Titans?"

The girl did not get excited like most other people would be. "Oh okay, so what is it that you want?"

Beast Boy answered, "Just looking for a cute girl to hang out with. So, you single?"

"Uh yeah, I am," the girl answered a bit reluctantly.

Satisfied with the answer he got, the boy continued with a smirking grin and two finger guns at her, "Well good! Because today's your lucky day! You got to be hitched with the hottest guy in all the world."

The girl raised her eyebrow skeptically at him, "You? Hot?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, "Okay, maybe I'm not that yet." Then he raised a finger and continued, "But with one kiss, you'll see me transform into the man of your dreams."

"This is a joke, right?"

"Nope, not kidding at all," Beast Boy assured. He held the spell book in front of her and said, "You see? I used this magic book on myself so that when I get kissed, I'll be hotter than the other guys. It'll be like the Frog Prince." Gesturing her to kiss him, he needled, "So what you say you pucker up and give me that kiss."

The girl looked disgusted like she did not want to do that thing. But regardless, she replied, "Alright fine. Just close your eyes and I'll make it quick."

"Got it." The boy closed his eyes and puckered up. As he awaited the kiss, he pictured himself as a hot guy with a handsome manly face, muscles and good hairdo. Many girls came swarming up to him to squee, hug and kiss him. This is the dream that he envisioned right now to happen after the magical transformation. Then he felt another set of lips on his and thought, _'Ah yell! I got kissed by a girl! Now I get to turn into a Chad and-'_ He opened up his eyes and was shocked to see what was right in front of him. It was the girl's dog and she had held it to Beast Boy for him to kiss.

The shapeshifter screamed out his horror and repulsion as the girl laughed at him. She jeered, "You didn't think I was going to kiss some freak, did you? Sorry, I'm only interested in hot guys. Now get your butt away from me and-" Suddenly, a purple light shine around Beast Boy's body and he was instantly transformed into a beautiful green Siberian husky.

The girl dropped her mouth open in great shock as her pet grew big hearts in her eyes, admiring the husky's stunning looks. The female dog commented at Beast Boy, "Why hello there, honey! Never thought a kiss would turn you into a handsome prince." Without getting a chance to hear the husky's response, her freaked-out owner screamed and ran away fast, carrying the pet with her.

Beast Boy frowned in disappointment; this was not how he expected his beauty kiss to go. He sighed, "Sheesh...I can't believe got tricked and turned into a dog. Talk about rotten." He grimaced, feeling sick with the treatment. Then he quickly looked at the bright side and smiled, "Oh well, at least I got a kiss. I just need to turn back human and I'll be a #1 hunk." He strained himself as he tried to shift back into his human form to see his brand new look. Unfortunately, it turns out that he was locked in his new form. The husky looked at himself, feeling stunned, and asked, "What the?! What's wrong with me? Why can't I transform?"

Then a man came walking by with his female collie on a leash. The dog notices Beast Boy and flirts, "Hey handsome! Do they let you go without a leash? Because you look like a good boy to me." The green dog looked to her and saw her winking at him as she slowed down to check out his appearance.

Unsure of what to say, the husky shrugged and replied, "Uh yeah, I guess."

The collie approached him and suggested, "You should be my boyfriend. You and I will have a good time."

Then her owner tugged on the leash, catching her off guard as he told her, "Susie, let's go." The collie quickly returned to her owner's side. Before they were gone, she looked back at Beast Boy and gave him a look that said 'think about it'.

Well it looks like the spell had done a wonderful job at making him attractive, but the targeted attention did not come from the species he had been aiming for. "Dang it! I can't have all my fangirls be dogs. I'm a ladies' man, not a bitches' dog. I need to go change myself back." He turned and made his way back to the spell book and looked up the page he got the spell from. He skimmed the paragraphs for keywords on how to fix his curse, so that he could start there and read up the instructions on how to turn himself back to normal. While his mind way busy with the book, the husky felt a wet tongue touching his cheek, licking him. Startled, he flipped his head away from the book and sounded, "Huh?! What the?!" He looked next to himself and saw a female terrier smiling at him with her tail wagging.

The terrier greets, "Hey sugar, did anybody tell you that your fur looks nice?"

The husky answered, "Uh no, but thanks." Then they heard a little boy in the distance calling for the terrier and they looked to see him waving his hand.

The terrier said to Beast Boy, "Oh, that's my kid. I have to go. Have a nice day!" Then she bounded off towards her young owner as he threw a frisbee for her to catch. She was seen chasing after the flying disc toy spinning across the air.

Seeing as how he was pretty popular with the dogs, Beast Boy thought that girls would like him, too. Not the same way as the dogs did, but at least they would pet & cuddle him and even make comments like how cute he was. Beast Boy padded through the park, looking for hot teenagers to approach. He soon found a trio of girls walking together, conversing with each other on a feminine topic. The green dog went in front of them and they stopped to see him sitting before them with an open smile, panting happily. The girls cooed in admiration, "Aww!"

The curly-haired one beamed, "He's so cute!"

The orange-haired one asked, "Hey, why's his fur green? Did some jerk throw paint on him?"

The brunette smiled, "I don't know, but he's adorable anyway." She petted the top of Beast Boy's head and he licked her hand in response. She squealed, "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Beast Boy answered, "I am!" To the girls, his words would sound like a happy bark.

The curly-haired one suggested, "Think we can let him hang out with us for a while?"

"Sure we can," the brunette, now scratching the husky's cheeks, replied. To Beast Boy, she said, "Come on, boy, let's go for a walk."

The girls began to walk as Beast Boy went to follow. He thought triumphantly, _'Ah yeah! They do like me!'_

They walked for a while as the girls chatted amongst themselves while occasionally petting or baby talking Beast Boy. Eventually, they got to a car with a man in the driver's seat. He looked like he was at an age to be their parent. With his window scrolled down, the man asked, "So you ladies ready to hit the theaters?"

The orange-haired girl answered, "Of course, dad." The girls looked down to Beast Boy and said, "We got to go now, sweetie. Bye!" The girls said their goodbyes to the husky with one last pets on the head before they got into the car and drove away.

While Beast Boy was glad with the attention he received, he still wanted to have a romantic relationship with a girl. And he could not get that the way he is now. He turned and walked his way back to the book, retracing his steps from when he hung out with the girls. Not a minute later did he encounter of pack of five stray dogs heading his way. As usual as it was today, they were all female. He thought, _'What? Again? Am I some kind of chick magnet for dogs?'_

The labrador retriever said to her friends, "Hey look, there's a handsome dog up ahead!"

The beagle asked, "Think he'll be fun? I'm all for having a male around. It'll feel like we're a harem." She closed her eyes and swayed her head gracefully from one side to the other like she was dreaming of a romantic time.

The great dane suggested, "Let's go ask him out. Maybe he'll make our day better than it already is."

The pack approached Beast Boy as the dalmatian asked, "Hi there, who are you?"

The husky simply answered, "The name's Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy, huh?" the great dane asked. "That sounds like a weird name. But you're still hot anyway."

Beast Boy replied, "Yeah, I get that a lot today. Every dog I meet s'been saying that."

The havanese said, "And they're not wrong. You should take a look at yourself in a mirror." She described his appearance, "Your fur looks soft, your pattern is nice and your nose is black and sleek."

Beast Boy thought about checking himself out and went towards the barber shop across the street. He looked at the part of the reflective glass that was not painted with the shop's logo. The havanese was not wrong with what she just said. He smiled at himself and commented, "Huh, I guess I do look pretty rad." Now if only he had stayed human when the spell went into effect. Then he would have something to be more proud of.

The pack went over to him again and the labrador commented, "Of course you do." Then she asked, "Hey, want to do some fun things with us? We'll make it worthwhile." She blinked at him with wanting eyes.

The beagle begged with puppy dog eyes, "Oh please come with us! I would love to hang out with you." The whole pack joined in on begging the husky to spend time with them.

Beast Boy knew these dogs were into him and he was pretty reluctant of their affection. But because they were pretty insistent with wanting him in the party, he might as well hang out with them for a while just to be nice. Besides, maybe the spell will wear off on its own eventually and he'll be turned back to normal. He shrugged and said, "Alright sure, I guess."

The pack was delighted as the havanese beamed, "Sweet! Nice to have you around Beast Boy. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

The dalmatian offered, "Come on, I have a favorite place that I want to show you." The pack walked on with Beast Boy as they followed the dalmatian.

* * *

Raven had gone back to her room and went to her bookshelf to put back the novel she had finished reading. As she put the book in, she noticed something peculiar among the other books. An empty space was there where one of the books should have been. Someone had gone into her room and taken a book from here. The cambion narrowed her eyes, upset with the intrusion. No one was allowed in her room without permission. She ran a list of suspects in her mind, counting out those who were the least likely to invade her haven. Robin could not have done it as he took her privacy seriously and respected it the most. Cyborg, despite having been inside once when he and Beast Boy were worried about her out-of-controlness the day after she traumatized Doctor Light, was also unlikely to go into her room. While Starfire would be more likely to go inside than the other two, she would not go in without a good reason to. Which leaves the last suspect... _'Beast Boy! Ohh just you wait; you're never going to hear the end of this,'_ she thought madly. She left her room and went off to hunt down the green shapeshifter.

* * *

The dogs arrived at what Beast Boy did not consider to be an ideal place for fun, but was to the dogs. The dalmatian smiled, "Welcome to the garbage heap! Here, we look for things to chew on and rip apart." She looked to the side, noticing something among one of the many trash heaps as she continued eagerly, "Oh look! An old magazine; I'm going to tear it." She padded over to the magazine and took it off the pile to clamp her jaws on. She started shaking it, letting her sharp teeth rip tears into the papers.

The great dane spotted her item, "I found a teddy bear!" She went to take up a worn-out teddy bear with loose strings and an opening for stuffing to come out from. She tried to tear off bits of it with her teeth.

The havanese excitedly said, "The pillow's mine!" She ran to the dirt-stained pillow and began to chew on it. The rest of the females picked their trash to chew on and ruin some more. Beast Boy could only sit and watch as he had no interest in this activity.

The beagle noticed that the husky did not have anything yet. "What's wrong? Can't find anything? Here, have a shoe." She threw him a worn-out brown loafer that was halfway separated from its sole. Then she went back to tearing up the blanket.

Beast Boy looked at the shoe hesitantly, wondering if he should do what they do just to be nice. He decided to take the loafer into his mouth before his tastebuds immediately got repulsed by the bitterness. He dropped the shoe and spat, "Eww!" How the heck could the pack stand to chew on these things? Tasting trash was disgusting.

After the pack was done damaging their toys, the beagle said, "Well I'm done. Let's do go something else now."

So the pack went and did a variety of other activities that they enjoyed such as chasing animals. The pack went to an abandoned yard and barked at the cats and birds there before pursuing them. Beast Boy faced a scared tabby cat shaking on top of a garbage can in fear. He did not like messing with animals as having been many of them before made him feel empathetic towards them. He hesitated a growl, "Um...grr?" The tabby stopped quivering as it went from fearful to unimpressed with the husky's weakness. The cat made an annoyed frown before it scratched the dog across his nose. Beast Boy cried out in pain as the air touched and hurt the red cuts on his black nose. He placed his paws on his nose, trying to soothe it.

The next thing the pack did was go to the back of the restaurant to eat some lunch. They knocked over a trash can and the dalmatian ripped open a black bag containing leftover foods dumped out by the kitchen staff. The pack took out meat remains and at them as they gnawed the bones. Beast Boy, being a vegetarian that he is, snuck a half-eaten corn out of the bag. He took one small bite out of it and discovered that the corn was not as good as it had been fresh. It was tainted by the scent of being in the trash too long. He spat out the piece and cringed, "Blech!"

After doing more "fun" things, which Beast Boy was not happy with, everyone returned to the park now that the date was over. The labrador smiled, "Whew, we had such an amazing time, didn't we girls?"

The great dane replied, "We sure did! I'm sure glad I won that tug o' war game, right Beast Boy?"

The bummed out husky thought, _'Speak for yourself.'_ He had been up against the dane and lost, nearly losing a tooth and falling down in some mud in the process. She was sure stronger than she looked. The havanese went to cheer him up by cleaning him with her tongue and then cuddling him. But by doing so, she had passed on some of her flees to him. Even now, the husky was feeling itchy in places where the little bugs were biting him. He scratched his side with his hind foot, soothing that funny feeling there. He replied to the dane, while faking his pride in her, "Yeah, you were really good. I've never seen someone pull that hard before."

The dane laughed heartily and boasted, "I know, right? I'm like the strongest one in this pack. And that's because I'm big."

The labrador smiled at the husky, "So Beast Boy, now that we've given you a great time. Which of us do you like the most?"

Beast Boy gave the lab a funny look and asked, "Wait what?" Did he hear what she just said?

The dalmatian asked, "Yeah, who is it?"

Beast Boy felt awkward about their sudden advances, mumbling, "Um..."

The havanese invaded his personal space and wagged her tail. She was excited like a kid getting a new toy and asked, "It's me; it's me, right?"

The husky flinched away from her. He already had enough fleas on him; he did not need any more. "Well I-"

Then the beagle asked, "Who do you want to be your mate?" The whole pack looked at him with anticipation; each dog eagerly wanting the husky to choose her.

But Beast Boy had no desire to have any of them as a girlfriend, especially after everything he had been through with them today. He tried to be nice about refusing them, not wanting to hurt their feelings. He declined, "Hey I'm glad you all like me and stuff, but I gotta come out clean now. This is going to sound crazy, but the truth is I'm actually a human."

Instead of getting surprised, the pack actually laughed at his story. The great dane chuckled, "Oh Beast Boy, you're such as kidder. Pulling our tails like that."

The beagle said, "Yeah, don't be shy about disappointing some of us. Just tell us who you like."

The husky insisted, "No really, I am human. I got turned into a dog by a magic book."

The dalmatian raised her paw off the ground and flipped it down across the air. "Nah, that's just some fairy tale nonsense. Seriously, tell us who you like. Pick me, I'll make a good girlfriend."

The havanese went up to the husky again. She stood on her hind legs and touched him, begging, "Ooh, ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" The male recoiled quickly and let the little dog drop on her belly. The rest of the pack began to advance towards him, each one begging the husky to choose her as he backed away nervously. That's when Beast Boy got scared and started running away screaming.

The labrador told her friends, "After him!" The pack gave pursuit to their crush, hoping to catch him and make him choose.

* * *

Raven found her book left open at the park. She picked it up and closed it before holding it beside her in her arm. Now the only thing left to do was to find Beast Boy and give him a harsh scolding. He had to be somewhere around here if he left the spell book lying here. But where was he? Just then, she heard some fearful barks and looked to the side to see a green dog being chased by a small pack. Raven could guess what this was about. The page she had seen in the book was the beauty spell used to change the user upon a kiss. Beast Boy must have used the spell for the purpose of fishing himself a girlfriend, but he ended up accidentally kissing a dog instead. Now here he is in this situation.

The cambion reopened the book and turned to the page which had a spell for reversing the blessing. She was about to cast it until she quickly changed her mind. The shapeshifter did break into her room without notice and foolishly got himself into trouble. Raven decided he needed to learn his lesson for this. She closed back the book, saying, "You know what? I'm going to let you suffer their love." She felt that emotion coming from the pack when they ran past her. Raven took to the sky and flew after the dogs, watching Beast Boy to see how he deals with his predicament.

* * *

The chase took them through the city streets. They ran past people who were alerted and curious about the dogs running by. They ran through the traffic, making cars abruptly stop for them and the other cars crash from behind. Then the husky turns around the corner and accidentally knocks over a man who was just about to receive his hot dog from the vendor. The same man gets ran over by the pack as the astonished vendor looks on. Dirty pawprints decorated the fallen man's cloths in lines. The beagle takes up the hot dog to eat on the go. Beast Boy was not happy with how his day had gone so far. First he gets tricked into kissing a dog and gets turns into one, then he goes on a bad date with the pack that should not even be called one, got fleas from that and now he's running for his dignity while unintentionally causing chaos wherever he goes. Now he really regrets going into Raven's room to use that stupid spell from the book. Why did he try to pursue love like this? That's probably what he gets for choosing a very easy solution to his quest for love. Maybe next time he should do what everyone else does, and that is to work for it. Up ahead was a big hairy sheepdog leashed to a light pole just outside of a clothing store. When Beast Boy ran by, the sheepdog took the chance to get a quick lick at his face. The husky felt the heavy wet saliva hanging on his cheek and he thought, _'Gross!'_

An animal catcher had a stray cat caught in a snare. He pulled the snare, dragging the cat that had its claws grabbing on the hard ground to try to keep its hold away from him, which proved to be futile, towards him before he picked up the feline and put it in a cage. The catcher closed the van's double doors, put down the snare and brushed his palms, saying, "Another job well done! I think I'll hit the burger joint before I put that cat in the animal shelter." Suddenly, a green dog ran hard past him followed by a pack. The man noticed the lack of collars on each of them. "Strays!" he assumed. He held a fist over his chest and said, "No dog is going to run free on the streets under my watch." Holding the snare, he exclaimed, "Let's get catching!" He went into his van and drove after the dogs in hot pursuit.

Beast Boy began to hear running car wheels behind him and they seem to be getting closer to him. _'Oh geez, now what?'_

He heard a man somewhere from behind shouting, "I'm gonna get you puppers!"

The husky gasped; now he had another problem on his hands or, in this case, paws. _'What?! An animal catcher?! This is bad; really bad! I don't want to be in the pound! Ohh, this is so not my day.'_ He heard what they do to dogs that do not get adopted by a certain deadline and he did not want to be "put to sleep" as they called it. As impossible as it was, he hoped that he could outrun the catcher's van or at least find a shortcut to escape from. If he is lucky and the man is brave, then the catcher will just focus on the pack since they were bigger in numbers.

Unfortunately, the van got ahead of the dogs and it swerved to park & block their path. The catcher stepped out with the snare in hand, ready to catch one of the strays. "Come here, doggos! Y'all are doing time in the pound." Beast Boy skidded to a halt, trying to stop himself from getting too close to the man. But he ended up getting within rang of the snare anyway. The catcher moved the snare's loop towards the husky's head and Beast Boy was quick to move out of the way before his neck could get trapped on the thing. The husky saw an alleyway and ran through it for safety, knowing that that van would not be able to fit through there and that human legs could not catch up to a dog's speed. The catcher may have missed the green one for now, but he was sure to get the rest of the pack. He attempted to capture one of the dogs, but the other inadvertently knocked one of his legs off the ground. "Whoa!" he cried as he tripped and fell over forward on the concrete road. His head was on the ground with his butt in the air. The catcher let out an annoyed growl before he got up and went back into his van. He drove around the block to get to the street the dogs went to.

The labrador called, "Beast Boy, stop! We just want to be your girlfriend."

The husky's mind screamed repeatedly, _'No! No! No! No! No! No!'_

Then the animal control van came back. The catcher leaned his head out the window and twirled his snare outside as he drove. He was determined to capture these dogs no matter what. He shouted, "You're not going anywhere, puppers! I'm always on your heels. Always! Al-" Ahead of the van were other vehicles stopped by the red light. To the catcher's disappointment, he had to slow down and stop behind the cars, letting the dogs escape for now. He mumbled, "Aw nuts!"

The chase kept on going as Beast Boy was starting to get tired of running. His chest was getting tight and his paws & legs were aching. He was not sure if his stamina would be able to outlast the pack's. The only thing that was keeping him going was his willpower. His fleas itched him again, but he had no time to stop and scratch. Soon, he saw another dog ahead of him eating from a bowl just outside the bakery. "Gak!" the husky barked before he quickly turned into the alley without a thought, not risking to check if the dog was female or not.

"Hm?" The eating male dog heard excited barks from the pack going into the alley, too. By the time the male looked up, they were already gone out of sight. So he shrugged and went back to eating like nothing happened.

Beast Boy had come to a dead end; his way blocked by a wired fence. His face fell into an open frown of defeat. "No!" he yelped.

"Oh Beast Boy," said one of the dogs. The husky looked behind to see the pack having finally caught up to him. They all looked as tired as he was; they were panting for air.

The dane panted, "About time we caught up. You're going to choose between us or what?"

Beast Boy wondered if the spell's curse had worn off by now. He made his last attempt at escaping by trying to change his form to that of a flying animal. His shape remained unchanged no matter what and he was left facing the pack with no way out. He begged, "You got to listen! I am human; I really am!"

The pack ignored his desperate pleas as the beagle suggested, "Hey, since he doesn't want to choose. Why don't we all be his girlfriends and lick him?"

The dane accepted, "I guess we can do that." The rest of the pack shared their agreement. They all walked towards the husky; their mouths open with tongues hanging out, ready to give him the dog version of kisses. Beast Boy's eyes went wide in fear and before he knew it, he was pinned down and licked by the pack. The husky screamed out in yelps as the saliva-coated tongues swiped across his face fur and touched the skin underneath. His face felt wet and warm from the licks he was receiving as well as their hot breaths on him. The two of them went down to his chest and licked him there as well. Even his ears were beginning to be licked as well. The pack licked him repeatedly over and over again, giving him all their love.

Up on top of the bakery stood Raven, watching the scene below. Now that the chase had gotten to this point, the cambion decided that her friend has suffered enough karma. She needs to fix this fast before it gets worse for him. She opened her spell book and turned to the page that had the spell for undoing magic. She spoke the magic words and a gray beam of magic energy flew down on the husky.

The anti-spell did its work in changing Beast Boy back to normal in an instance. The pack kept on licking their crush before they immediately looked and realized what they were licking. The green boy was lying there on the ground, face coated in saliva, shocked eyes wide & white, and a wide straight frown. The disappointed dogs realized that their crush had been telling the truth and they began to walk away, no longer interested in him. Beast Boy lifted is upper body and clutched the top of his head. With his green irises returned, he sighed, "Dude, finally. That was gross."

Then Raven flew down next to him and chided, "Beast Boy!"

The startled shapeshifter jerked up and screamed. He looked to the girl next to him and stuttered, "Uh, uh, uh Raven! What are you doing here?"

The girl scowled at him and told, "You know what this is about. You snuck into my room, didn't you?"

The boy got up and admitted with regret, "Yeah I did. Sorry about that, Rae."

Raven held the book to him, continuing her accusation, "And used this to get a girlfriend."

"And it went horribly wrong."

The girl scolded, "Don't you remember what happened the last time you went into my room? Never ever mess with things you don't understand! Got it?"

Beast Boy cried, "Okay, okay, got it! I promise never to go into your room again." And this is a promise that he would stick with for all eternity.

Raven said, "Good! I'm glad you've learned your lesson. Now let's go home."

They walked out of the alley and met a cute black-haired girl. She smiled at Beast Boy and commented, "Wow, you look cute! Want to hang out?"

The boy got all excited and beamed, "Do I?! Sure, I'll be happy to-" His scalp itched and he scratched his hair. Fleas were seen jumping on his head.

The cute girl recoiled from him and changed her mind, "On second thought, I'll just be on my own." She turned and walked away from him fast.

Beast Boy saw his potential date going away and begged, "Wait, don't leave me! I can wash my hair and kill the fleas."

Raven felt her T-communicator buzzing and opened it to see Robin on the screen. He asked, "Raven, did you find Beast Boy yet?"

"I did" the cambion answered.

The leader told, "Good, because Control Freak is attacking Hectronics. I need you and Beast Boy to meet us there. Hurry!" Hectronics is the name of the local electronics store with TVs that the villain would use to summon TV show monsters and the like to cause havoc.

"Understood," Raven replied before she hung up. She turned to her friend, who was running after the cute girl. She told him, "Beast Boy, never mind her. We got crime to fight. Robin wants us at Hectronics. We have to go."

Beast Boy replied, "Alright coming. I guess I'll find another girl next time." There is plenty of fish in the ocean after all, so he was still optimistic about the future. And that one girl who asked him out before the fleas turned her off was proof that he still has a chance. He changed into an eagle and flew off with Raven to Hectronics.

* * *

**Note:** So I have been sharing with aaidnked the story's summary to see if he liked the way things were going from beginning to the end. He helped me make some better changes so that his request will look better than it used to be. But when I was writing the first part of the story, he somehow got banned or deleted his account. I don't know what happened, but I kept working on his request on my own. I'll probably never get feedback from the guy, but I hope he likes what I've written. I tried to make things funny and keep the characters in-character. What did you guys think? Did I do a good job with the fanfic?

Also, I was going to add an extra scene that had a timeskip to the aftermath of Control Freak's defeat. Both he and Raven dropped their remote and book respectively. So as he tries to escape, he picks up the spell book by accident. After he manages to get away, Control notices what he's taken up instead and takes a quick peek at the book to see what it's about until he notices the same spell Beast Boy tried to use today. Getting the idea to have a girlfriend, he chants the words and tries to sneak a kiss on an unsuspecting girl. But he trips and accidentally kisses her male bulldog. Control Freak gets turned into a boxer dog as the girl freaks out, while the bulldog is spitting out the kiss taste. The girl runs away with the dog. Then the pack shows up and falls in love with Control Freak. Control Freak runs away with the pack chasing after him. But he is too slow for them and he ends up getting pinned down and licked. Then a cage drops down on them and the animal catcher is happy with his catch. He takes them to the pound where Control Freak is licked by the pack for all eternity.

That was how the epilogue was going to go, but then it would have probably made the story too long for aaidnked to read. So I just left it at 13 pages.


End file.
